mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff: The Killer. Part Three
Jeff's Third Installment Sorry for the delay, whoever you are reading this diary entry. I had some... complications with my last kill. Mark the pedo seemed to be more trouble than he was worth! My next target is going to be tough, but with the right resources I'm sure I can nab him. Donald Rawlings is a 47 year old man from the town I originated from. He has been seen grooming women at local nightclubs, drugging them and then taking them back to his house. He rapes and attacks them, leaving them scarred for life. He is connected within the government, though. Apparently Rawlings is a highly valued politician, so no one can touch him. Well, almost no one. I snuck into Rawlings house, which is like a fortress. White picket fences line his front garden, with cameras above his front door, side door, and back door. I didn't think this would be easy. I had to scope the place out before he returned from his usual antics, as it was already 11pm. There were a total of eight cameras in and outside his house. The only way I could do this without being caught was to erase the tapes he had, in a special room in his house. I found the room and took all the tapes I could. Darkness had completely covered me, and I moved in the shadows as Rawlings returned home. He was alone. He firstly visited the tape room. Fuck I whispered to myself. He sat down, and then started playing back 'evidence' from a night the week before. It indeed showed him raping a girl violently, breaking her wrist before the act. He then bit her lip as hard as he could, causing blood to ooze over his chest and bed covers. He then mounted the young girl, and punched her in the face at least 21 times. Her face was a mess after, and she had various broken teeth. This man was a bully and needed to be put down. Soon after he watched the tape, he chuckled his way into bed. Here's where I come in. I grabbed my duct tape, and made my way quietly to the side of his bed. I looked up at something glistening in the darkness. Another camera. Shit. I had to try and find the tape for that, else I was seriously going to get caught and my whole act would be compromised. I carried on with the matter at hand first. I slapped the duct tape over Donald's mouth, calling him a fucking douche in the process. He screamed, but the screams were muffled due to the resiliency of the tape. Then I took my nails out, and my hammer. I hammered his fingers individually to the wall above his bed, and he writhed in agony. Blood poured from the tape, from his mouth and spurted all over the bed. I stood over his body and gave him my look, and saw the terror in his eyes. I wasn't done. I stuck another nail into his right eye, and watched all the glorious eye juice and blood spray out over my hand. I wiped it on his cheek and spat at him. This man made me sick to the stomach. He was screaming the whole time, and so I eventually put him out of his misery. After cracking both his kneecaps and making the bone shoot out from his skin, I then told him the end was near. I hung him up with rope and then cut it, choking him and finally making him land on his knees. The bone shot through the other side of his leg and blood was artistically thrown over the ceiling. The bones shattered as he hit the floor, and his heart stopped. Time to find that tape. I bet the Police were already on their way. I reached the tape room, and searched for it. I finally found his secret stash of tapes from all the girls he had raped and beaten over the last four months. Also the one with me on it. I took a still from that tape, and left it on Donald's body. I also left this message: Dear to whom this may concern. The killing will not stop until the streets are rid of this filth. My name is Jeff the Killer. You either arrest these scum, or I make them go through pain. Like this fat fuck. I stapled the diary page and photo of me on the forehead of Donald, and on the back I wrote Almost got me!. Hopefully I never come this close to getting caught again. I now wash the blood and bone splinters out of my clothes. I can't wait to kill again. End day three.